Attentat à Paris
by Resiliency6
Summary: Voici une fic pour cette journée du 07.01.15 qui restera gravée pour l'attentat de Charlie Hebdo à Paris. Ma façon à moi de me révolter contre cet acte !


**Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, cette fic rend honneur à ce que beaucoup d'entre vous on sans doute déjà entendu parler, même en étant à l'autre bout du monde, l'attenta de Charlie Hebdo à Paris, ce matin. Lorsque j'ai appris ça, savoir que l'on vient d'attaquer au cœur de mon pays, que l'on vient de violer l'un de nos droits les plus précieux, la liberté d'expression, je suis outrée, dégoûté et je n'ai aucun mot pour décrire ce que je ressens, mon abomination par rapport à cet acte. Alors, j'ai pris deux heures de mon temps et j'ai écris ça.**

**Certains ne verront peut-être pas trop l'honneur que je rends aux personnes décédées, ni même au lieu attaquer, mais c'est à travers Francis, la personnification de notre beau pays (pour nous, français et française) que je respecte les victimes, que je compatis envers leurs familles et que je dénonce cet acte ignoble. J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous comprenez ! **

**J'ai imaginé ça au travers d'un FrUK ! Cette journée, un jour après mon anniversaire (génial, super après-anniv' !), restera dans les mémoires ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><span>Attentat à Paris<span>

Il était stressé, non pire, il avait peur ! Mais vraiment peur, il était terrorisé, affolé ! Son cœur battait sourdement contre sa poitrine à une vitesse folle, rythme qu'il reprenait du pied, frappant frénétiquement le sol de son talon, tandis que ses doigts battaient une mesure rapide et tendue, concordant avec celle de son organe interne. Il transpirait dans son manteau de laine. Il avait chaud, il avait froid, un mélange des deux qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il papillonnait des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de déferler. Pourquoi LUI ? Pourquoi toujours LUI ? C'était une question qui revenait souvent dans son esprit tourmenté par mille interrogations par seconde.

- Monsieur, tout va bien ?

Cette voix le sortit de ses pensées asphyxiantes. Il regarda qui l'avait interpellé. Une femme, française, vue son parfait accent, la trentaine, peut-être un peu plus, des cheveux bruns qui dégringolaient sur ses frêles épaules et des yeux d'un charmant bleu-vert. Il ne la connaissait pas. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle ?

- Je... Oui, merci !

Il avait baragouinait ses mots, de telle sorte à ce qu'il ne soit pas sûr qu'elle ait tout compris, mais il s'en fichait. Cette humaine ne l'intéressait pas, il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à penser pour le moment. La femme en face de lui dût comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler, car elle ne dit plus rien.

Il repartit dans ses pensées, anxieux. Il pensait à tellement de choses à la fois. D'ailleurs, il y avait tellement de sujets différents qui se bousculaient dans son esprit qu'il ne savait plus par où commençait. Bon sang, mais quand est-ce que ce foutu train s'arrêtera ?!

Il tenta de respirer, mais il avait l'impression d'étouffer, comme si ses poumons étaient comprimés dans sa poitrine. Comprimés par la peur et l'appréhension, sans doute. Il en était de même de son estomac, qui risquait à tous moment de rendre son déjeuner.

_Seigneur, faites que j'arrive bientôt ?_ Fut la pensée la plus claire qui s'imposa soudain à son esprit.

0*°0*°0*°0*°0

_Une heure et demi plus tôt, Londres :_

Arthur venait de l'apprendre, il était anéanti. Il se laissa tomber à terre, accablé. Il sentit son cœur se brisait à l'intérieur de lui. _Non, pas encore, pitié ! _Telle était la litanie qui résonnait en lui et qu'il prononçait en murmurant, les mains liées devant lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était perdu, troublé au-delà du possible. Ce n'était pas possible !

L'anglais lutta contre les larmes susceptibles de sortir, mais bientôt, il les chassa d'un revers de manche et se leva, déterminé. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, enfila rapidement son manteau et sortit en claquant la porte. Derrière lui, dans le salon, la télé diffusait « Attentat de Charlie Hebdo à Paris ».

0*°0*°0*°0*°0

Il fit fi de la porte fermée devant lui et l'envoya s'encastrait dans le mur d'un coup de pied qui fit exploser la poignée. Lorsqu'il avait pris un taxi pour venir ici, partout où il était passé, il avait vu les drapeaux français en berne. Il s'était senti encore plus mal. Il avait ressenti de la tristesse et de la compassion à la pensée de ses familles meurtries par le deuil. Même s'il ne les connaissait pas, il savait la douleur de perdre un être cher et il comprenait leur souffrance. Mais il avait surtout pensé à LUI, LUI qui devait être tellement mal à l'heure qu'il était.

Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, il n'avait pas hésité à faire valser la porte qui se dresser entre lui et l'autre. Il rentrait à présent dans le logement de son voisin Outre-manche et criait son nom en le cherchant dans toutes les pièces. Il le trouva finalement dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit et plus blême que les draps sur lesquels il était étendu. Il murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles d'une voix douloureuse, comme pris de démence.

Arthur se précipita vers lui et s'assit lourdement sur le rebord du lit. De ses yeux émeraude, il détailla rapidement le corps de l'homme allongé. Ses longs cheveux blonds, d'habitude brillants comme le soleil, étaient ternes et reposés, telle une couronne, autour de sa tête. Son teint, comme dit, était cireux, ses joues creusées et des cernes noirâtres sous ses yeux juraient avec la diaphanéité de la peau. Il semblait allait tellement mal, il semblait tellement souffrir, et l'anglais aimerait tant lui prendre cette douleur. Il aimerait tellement que ce soit plutôt lui à sa place. Il serait capable de tout faire si ça pouvait apaiser le français. Car oui, c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait : Francis.

Son petit-ami souffrait et lui était incapable de le guérir de ses maux. Pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il serait capable de lui lancer un sort pour le faire guérir. Mais aucun sort au monde ne pouvait le libérer du mal qui le prenait, seul le temps referme les blessures.

Arthur laissa enfin libre cours à ses larmes qui dévalèrent le long de ses joues avant de venir s'échouer sur les draps laiteux. Enfin, il pouvait laisser s'échapper toute la peur, l'angoisse et la douleur de savoir son homme malade. Il pleura, sanglota. Il prit alors le corps du français dans ses bras et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille, d'une voix si faible, si douloureuse :

- _I'm here now ! I'm here for you, my love ! I'm so sorry, darling, so sorry for you ! Don't worry, Francis, I'll take care of you, now !_

Il garda le corps de l'autre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que celui remue sous lui. L'anglais s'écarta un peu. Francis ouvrit ses yeux bleus, délavé par la douleur. Il mit un certain temps à stabiliser son regard, mais voyant plus clair, ses yeux se posèrent bientôt sur Arthur, qui lui sourit timidement en retour.

- A-Arthur ?! Sa voix était faible.

Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il attrapa les épaules d'Arthur, comme fou.

- Ils… ils les ont tués, Arthur…. 12… ils sont 12 morts… pourquoi… pourquoi… c'étaient des innocents….

Sa voix était torturée, faible, et chaque parole paraissaient lui coûtaient beaucoup d'énergie.

- _Don't talk, Frog ! Just sleep, everything is ok ! _Lui répondit le blond aux yeux verts.

Francis se calma, écoutant la voix apaisante de son petit-ami anglais, son amoureux. Celui-ci porta la grande main pâle du français à sa joue et lui sourit à travers les larmes. Francis lui répondit de la même manière, murmura un « merci » et referma ses yeux azur qu'Arthur aimait tant. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur son front et partit chercher un linge humide qu'il posa sur son front.

Oui, tout se passerait bien maintenant, il était là et il prendrait soin de France. Dans peu de temps, cet attentat fera partie du passé, on arrêtera les coupables, ou réparera les dégâts, Angleterre s'occupera de France et il sera bientôt de nouveau sur pied. Mais jamais on oubliera les victimes et leurs familles, leur douleur. Et en espérant que le terrorisme prenne fin un jour.

Bientôt, le monde entier aura les yeux braqués sur Paris. Le monde entier manifestera son soutien envers le France, et Arthur le premier


End file.
